Accident or Fate
by Death Eater Devin Black
Summary: Hermione runs off seeing Ron snogging Lavender and runs into someone who seems to be just as distressed as she is, but he won't tell her what's wrong. Was it an accident or fate that they ran into each other. Will they be able to help each other? Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is Devin Black here I have decided it is time to write a Dramione Fanfiction it'll be my first one so may not be that good so here goes. This is based in year six and things may be a little different than the stories real plot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here besides the idea... If I did things would be a lot different *Evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>Accident or Fate<strong>

Hermione ran with tears falling in her eyes. She thought of stopping in the staircase and just getting her anger out but kept running. She couldn't believe Ron would snog Lavender. It was ridiculous she thought Ron knew how she felt but then again she was the one that said he had the emotional range of a teaspoon last year. But she couldn't think of that right now, all she knew was she was angry and upset with him and needed a place to hide herself. She had an idea of where to go too.

The brunette ran up to the seventh floor and found the tapestry that showed Barnabas the Barmy and started walking by it thinking, ** I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide.**

A door opened while she was in the middle of the last thought, it was abnormal but she didn't care right now she was just glad to see the door. Walking in she slammed the door behind her looking around at all the mixed up junk people had hidden there. There were fanged frisbees, old books, broken broomsticks, and even a few Skiving Snack-boxes.

She found a clear spot on the ground and sat down breathing, and trying to clear her mind. The tears had now stopped and she knew there was no reason to cry over him. He was an idiot, and she could do a lot better than him. She pulled out her wand and started casting spells knocking things over, trying to get rid of some anger she had at herself for ever falling for him. Hermione pointed the wand at a cabinet and said a spell and the cabinet fell over and she heard a male voice curse.

Hermione walked slowly over to where the cabinet had fallen, with her wand pointed out. The brunette froze though as she saw a blonde boy crawling out from under the cabinet. He was paler than normal, and seemed to be frantic as he pulled out from under it and started examining the cabinet really worried that something had happened to it. She kept looking at him, wondering why it mattered about some stupid cabinet.

He turned around quickly his wand pointed out at her, but his arm was shaking and he seemed scared. "What are you doing here Granger, how did you get in here even? This is supposed to be somewhere I could hide."

She continued to stare at him for a minute before realizing what was going on. "I could ask you the same thing Malfoy. If you must know though I asked for a place to hide, so when I asked for a place to hide you must have already been in here and since we asked for the same thing it let me in."

Draco glared at her, and noticed her puffy eyes. "Well who are you hiding from then? I thought everyone loved the 'Gryffindor Princess' or whatever the idiots are calling you now."

She rolled her eyes. "It's none of your concern, why don't you tell me who you are hiding from." Hermione crossed her arms shifting her weight onto her left leg.

"Why do you care? So you can run off and tell Scarface and Weaslebee?" He turned around and started walking away.

Hermione watched him start leaving and for some reason she felt bad for him. He seemed frightened and mad about something and she knew it was Malfoy but she hated seeing anyone like how he was at that moment.

She grabbed the blonde's arm turning him around. "Because you seem troubled, and even you need help once in awhile Malfoy and I'm the only one around and the only one who probably notices."

Draco was shocked by her words and felt a spark go up his arm when she touched his arm. He shook it off though and yanked his arm back. "My only problem right now is you Mudblood."

He walked away and out the door, leaving the brunette looking at the spot where he had just been. '**I am an idiot to think Malfoy would ever be weak, or he would ever accept help from me... I am just a mudblood no one cares about me and probably never will'**

Hermione sat down against a wall of trash and a knife fell into her lap. She picked up the knife and examined it. The knife looked pretty sharp, turning it over in her hand she pricked her finger as a trickle of blood formed. She quickly put her finger in her mouth feeling the taste of blood on her tongue. It felt kind of nice to feel something besides sadness. She then thought of how she read somewhere of people who when no one cared about them they would cut themselves so they could feel something.

The girl looked down at the knife and stretched out her arm, pulling up her sleeve and slowing bringing the metal down on it. She slid the metal down her wrist feeling the blood flood out. It felt nice to feel the pain it seemed to get rid of her anger, sadness, and the feeling of being left out. She finished drawing three lines down her wrist and used her wand to clot the blood, so it would stop dripping and pulled her sleeve back down. Hermione then looked around and found the sheath for the knife and put it in her pocket.

Hermione quickly walked out of the Room of Requirements, making sure the knife was covered and started walking to the Gryffindor Common Room. She reached the picture of the Fat Lady and gave her the password. After arguing with her over being out passed curfew. Hermione walked into the room and saw a lot of people passed out on the floor with bottles of Butter Beer and Fire Whiskey littered around them. She shook her head at the idea of drinking in school just because of them winning a Quidditch match.

She saw Harry sitting in a chair by the fire and he seemed to be waiting for her. As he started to turn around and see her, he got up and started walking towards her. She couldn't bare to talk to him at this moment and she quickly walked up to the girls dorm room where he wasn't allowed to be. She shut the door behind her. She noticed none of her dorm mates were there so she decided to sit up for a little and think.

The brunette got changed into a night gown and sat on her bed looking out the window next to her bed. She saw the owls flying around and heard a howl come from the forest. She didn't have any idea why the world seemed so peaceful outside and yet here she was out of balanced with no one caring about her, and having to cause herself pain to have any feelings at all.

The brunette started getting tired and slowly her eyes started to close as she fell asleep in her bed. Her scars open to the cool air blowing in from the night outside.

* * *

><p>Draco walked slowly around the grounds next to the Black Lake. <strong>'That stupid Mudblood always trying to butt in to other business... She did look kind of upset though but why did he care he was a Malfoy he didn't care about her'<strong>

He looked down at his arm where she had touched him and pulled up his sleeve looking at the mark that was put on him months before. **'It must have been the mark acting up when she grabbed me. It's been bothering me ever since I got it. Why did I even agree to this? I'll never be able to do this, I'm a failure.'**

The blonde pulled his sleeve back down and walked towards a rock and leaned on it. He looked out at the lake and then put his head in his hands letting the tears that had been threatening back in the Room of Requirements out. The tears streamed down his face, as he just shook his head.

Draco heard a howl come from the forest and looked up seeing owls fly over his head. He looked in the lake at his reflection and glared at himself. He felt weak and no Malfoy should feel weak they were pure bloods and were superior to everyone. Draco stood up using his sleeve to wipe his face and walked back up to the castle, heading towards the dungeon.

Malfoy walked into the passageway and headed towards to the boy's dorms and changed before laying down in bed, and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys that's it for now. I hope you like it and I do take criticism and ideas. Please tell me what you think and please check out my HP page on Facebook. .compages/-How-you-feeling-Georgie-Saint-Like-/204751549546548**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Devin Black here again so here is chapter 2. I am sorry for the short chapter 1 so hopefully this one will be longer. So here goes for chapter two I really hope this is longer because I am procrastinating on my French homework to write this story for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot *tear* I wish I did I would have done an awesome job even if no one can do better than Jo.**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up feeling a pain in her arm and looked down seeing the scars. She sighed and shook her head remembering the events of last night. She got up and looked outside seeing the sun still rising. The colors of the horizon had tints of pink, orange, red, and purple. She woke up every morning at the same time so that she was able to see the sunrise, it calmed her and made Hogwarts feel more peaceful and at home than during the rest of the day.<p>

It was a Saturday so she knew that there were no classes and they didn't need to wear their uniforms. Looking into her wardrobe she pulled out a pair of black tight jeans and a maroon colored sweater that was long enough to cover up her scars. Hermione knew she would never hear the end of it if someone saw the scars.

The brunette started hearing others waking up and decided to head down to the common room. She was not ready to face Harry and defiantly not ready to face Ron who would most likely be snogging faces with Lavender, but she had to soon or a later. Walking down the stairs she saw Harry standing next Ron who, as she guessed was in fact snogging Lavender. Harry was looking just as disgusted as Hermione felt, she knew he was on her side in this.

"Hey Harry" Hermione said smiling and waving to him as she neared him.

"Hi Hermione. Where did you go last night? I didn't see you on the map." Harry and Hermione started walking leaving Ron and Lavender behind.

"I was in the Room of Requirements I just needed to get away from those two before I barfed." Hermione said smiling at him.

"Alright I was just worried, because when you came in the common room you ran from me."

"I'm sorry Harry I was just really tired and wanted to get to bed. I couldn't stand all the people passed out on the floor either" Hermione said as they made it to the entrance hall Ginny was there waiting and Hermione excused herself from the couple.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table and sat down. She slowly started putting food onto her plate and ate. The brunette sat there alone ignoring people around her. They all seemed happy without a care in the world and they were certainly not caring about her. She saw the door open and saw Draco walk in. He was alone, not a sight of his two cronies following him. Her eyes followed the blonde to the Slytherin table and watched him sit by himself. Crabbe and Goyle were at the other end of the table none of the Slytherins were even paying attention to him.

The brunette was confused usually Malfoy was surrounded by Slytherins or at least the girls, but he was completely alone. She actually felt bad because she knew what he was going through right now. Being alone with no one paying any attention to you. Hermione saw him look over at her and she quickly looked back down at her food and continued eating. She had no idea why she was even paying attention to him but she seemed like there was something that she should be worrying about when it came to him.

Hermione saw Draco get up and leave and she decided to wait a minute before getting up and following him. She didn't know why but she felt the need to help him. Hermione knew that he had said just last night that he didn't need help but he just wasn't himself any more. All year she had only the one insult and that was last night. She needed to know why he seemed so stressed instead of his cool composed self.

She was stopped though by a large man. "Professor Slughorn. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Mrs. Granger yes I was just looking for you. I was hoping that you would come to my Christmas party I was having for the Slug Club." He said grinning at her.

"I'll make sure to think about it sir. I must be on my way though I have a lot of studying to do if I plan on passing all my classes." She said slowly moving to the side to get by him.

"Of course Mrs. Granger please make sure to tell Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Potter that they are invited as well." He continued to grin walking off with a small bounce in his step.

Hermione shook her head, she usually had no problems with teachers but Slughorn was really annoying to her. He was always choosing favorites and in her opinion it was wrong for those who worked really hard but didn't get invited. Suddenly she realized what she had been doing before Slughorn had stopped her and she looked around seeing if she could catch a glance of the blonde haired boy. She sighed realizing that he was gone and she may never have a chance to know where he went.

The brunette decided that she may as well do what she told Slughorn that she was going to do and she headed towards the library. Walking towards the library she barely saw any students in the corridors, she figured that most of them were outside. The weather was nice outside with a cool breeze as winter started showing itself more every day.

Hermione made it to the library and started walking through the isles of books grabbing different ones. She then sat down at a table in the back and started reading.

~~~~ 2 hours later~~~~

Hermione started her last book and half way through it she saw a page that was talking about a vanishing cabinet. She looked over the picture and noticed it looked just like the one she had knocked over last night. She started reading about it and remembered how scared Malfoy had been when he thought something had happened to it. Hermione decided it was time to return to the Room of Requirements to see if she could get an answer from Malfoy. She was almost positive that if he was that worried over it then he must be in there with it.

Quickly she moved up the stairs back to the seventh floor and asked for the room that she had last night. The door appeared quickly just like last night and she walked in and over to where the cabinet was. She heard someone cursing and muttering, and they sounded very scared. Hermione walked out from behind a pile of junk and saw Draco sitting near fetal position on the floor grabbing at his hair.

He was pale as Nearly Headless Nick, his hair wasn't slicked back, and he looked completely disheveled. He looked up and saw her but didn't move from his position, she was just as scared as he seemed. She had never seen him like this and for some reason it hurt her to see him like it. Hermione wasn't sure how he would react to her but she moved slowly over to him and sat down next to him. She put her hand onto his back and felt his muscles tighten under her touch. She started rubbing his back and he seemed to relax, so she continued. He stopped muttering and after a few minutes he seemed completely relaxed.

Hermione heard him let out a heavy breath and he seemed back to normal again so she stopped. "Malfoy?"

"Why? Why are you here? What have I ever done to make you want to help me?" He spoke his voice still shaky.

She was shocked that was the first thing he said. "I don't know. I feel I just need to... I don't know why I want to help you. I mean you don't deserve it but you were the one that always called me 'Goody Good Granger' So I guess you were right and that's why I'm helping you."

Draco pulled away from her, shocked that she would agree. Hermione was startled by the sudden movement. "Why are you here and how did you know I would be here anyways?" Draco asked looking at her.

"Well I was reading a book" She heard him scuff "and I saw the cabinet and remembered it... What are you doing with a vanishing cabinet?" Hermione asked looking back at him.

Hermione saw him stiffen again and he looked down at the ground. She saw his hands twitching as he rubbed his left arm. She took this moment to really look at his attire. He was in long black pants and a black turtle neck. His clothes were all very tight on his body, and she knew that if he had a regular shirt on and not the sweater she would see the muscles that were forming from the long Quidditch games and practices. She saw him continue to rub his left arm, and he seemed to be contemplating about what to say. She looked at his arm and as he rubbed his arm she saw a bit of black on his forearm as the sleeve came up just a bit.

Hermione froze and stiffened herself.** 'She didn't want to believe it, she knew his father and mother were Death Eaters but he surely wouldn't become one would he? He was just a teenager Voldemort wouldn't even want him... Unless he wanted Draco because his father failed. Would he really do that'**

"I can't tell you what I'm doing. I can't tell anyone what I'm doing. You shouldn't even know about the cabinet." He finally spoke, looking into her eyes.

She looked at him, his silver blue eyes had so much worry in them. "You need to tell me Draco so I can help. I want to help you."

He seemed to freeze hearing her say his first name. She had no idea why she had said it herself it had seemed natural. "Please just trust me right now, I just can't tell you right now. Please just leave it be for now." He said grabbing her hand.

All she did was nod and he let out a sigh of relief. She had no idea why she was agreeing to not figuring out why he was acting so suspicious but the look in his eyes seemed so desperate. "Thank you... Hermione" He said giving her a small smile before getting up and offering his hand to her.

She grabbed it and smiled nodding thanks. She froze though as she got up as he didn't let go of her arm. She looked down at her arm and saw that her sleeve had come up in the midst of everything and was showing the dark red scars on her pale skin. Draco was looking down at them and then up at her shocked.

"What is wrong with your arm?" He said pulling up her sleeve all the way.

She looked away from him pulling her arm back. "It's nothing I was just petting Crookshanks and he got a little irritated and scratched me."

"In perfect lines?" He said looking at her.

She sighed pulling her sleeve back down over her arm. "Look just like with you I can't tell you what is going on."

He smirked "Fine how about we agree to not push each other to say what we are hiding, agreed Granger?"

She smiled back. "Agreed Malfoy. As long as we don't tell anyone about this meeting at all."

"Don't worry I don't want anyone knowing I actually talked you you." He said still smirking.

She smiled, she was actually having a conversation with Malfoy and they weren't throwing serious insults. Surprisingly she was actually enjoying herself, more than she had the past few days. She watched him as he stood there smirking and knew that even if they may never mention this moment again they had something in common, they were both upset about something and they trusted each other to not bring it up. They were talking like friends and she was glad to have someone to talk to finally.

"You better get to the Great Hall Granger, Pothead and his sidekick Weasel are probably waiting for you for lunch." He said sitting back down.

She sighed "Yeah right they are both probably out snogging their girlfriends, don't even know I'm gone."

"I understand Potty having a girlfriend but Ginger Freak got one? That's a shock" He said smirking.

"Hey he got one before you." She said seeing his smirk disappear. "I'm sorry that was below the belt. I should get going though I need to tell Harry and Ginny about Slughorn's party."

He looked at her confused "Slughorn's party?"

"Yeah Professor Slughorn is having this Christmas party for the 'Slug Club' it's really stupid but I'd feel bad about not telling them about it." She said "I'll see you around Malfoy."

"Yeah see you later Granger." He said as she walked out the door.

Hermione continued walking down to the Great Hall and saw Harry with Ginny but no Ron and Lavender luckily. She walked over and sat down across from the couple. "Hey guys."

Hermione started putting food onto her plate as Harry and Ginny just stared at her. "What?"

"Are you feeling alright 'Mione you seem... I don't know different" Harry said staring at her, Ginny nodding in agreement.

"Oh it's nothing I just spent some time in the library by myself for awhile. Oh don't know if Professor Slughorn told you or not, but you're both invited to his Christmas Party." She said taking a bite from her food.

They both continued to stare at her. "Umm Harry can I talk to Hermione by myself for a minute?" Ginny said looking at Harry.

Harry nodded and got up kissing Ginny's cheek before walking off, probably to find Ron. Ginny looked at Hermione grinning. "You like someone."

Hermione stopped eating and looked at the ginger in shock "What are you talking about?"

"The reason you are so different, you met a guy you like. I can see it in your eyes! Who is it? You have to tell me I'm your best friend!" Ginny said a little to loudly. Some of the people nearby looked over at them as Hermione just smiled back at them clamping a hand over the red head's mouth.

"Gin be quiet. Look I didn't meet any guy I just had a relaxing day so far and I decided to forget about Ron is all." Hermione said taking her hand off Ginny's mouth.

The ginger frowned at the brunette. "I still don't believe you, I still think you met a guy." She smirked before walking away to find her boyfriend.

Hermione shook her head at Ginny and continued to eat. The door to the Great Hall opened and Hermione looked over seeing the blonde walk in. Their eyes caught for a moment and she smiled at him seeing a small smirk for a minute before he went to sit down at the Slytherin table by himself yet again. She finished her lunch and then walked out, heading back to the library to finish some last minute reading before dinner.

Walking down the corridors this time she saw absolutely no one in the halls this time. Hermione looked out of the nearest window and noticed a small blanket of snow starting to form over the grounds of Hogwarts. The single students were all out playing in the snow, couples were huddled on benches looking content with being together. A snowball came flying through the window, and it hit Hermione straight in the face. She frowned and started wiping some snow off her face.

"That's an improvement Granger, you should keep the snow on your face." Hermione turned to see a blonde boy smirking and leaning against the stone wall.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She said wiping the last of the snow off of her clothes.

He walked towards her. "Aww, is the beaver upset over me giving her a compliment."

"Very funny Malfoy. Now seriously why are you here?" She said smiling.

He shrugged. "I don't want to be outside and only thing fun to do right now is to bother you."

"Glad I could entertain you. Now if you don't mind I want to go to the library and read." She said starting to walk away.

He started to follow her "Actually I do mind. You read to often, it's going to get you in trouble one of these days you know."

"How is reading going to get me in trouble?"

"Because you are going to read something that you aren't supposed to know, and are going to be tortured to death for knowing the information."

She froze "How would you know that?"

"I saw it somewhere in this muggle movie, I think it was called 'The Bounty Hunter' This bartender was asking around about a suicide and he was kidnapped and then almost killed for the information." He said as if it was something he was used to.

She looked at him confused. "You watched a movie?"

"They are pretty entertaining... Just don't tell my father or anyone that I watched a muggle movie. It'll harm my reputation." Draco said as he continued walking.

Hermione followed him, and they started a conversation about different movies that they had both had seen. They didn't even realize where they were going and didn't seem to care. No one was around to see them and they were actually acting like friends. Hermione had no idea that it was even possible to have a civil conversation with Malfoy and yet here she was let alone talking about muggle stuff.

She finally realized they had walked to the library. She looked at him "I guess I'll see you around."

She started walking into the library but he grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you"

He let go of her quickly and walked away from her leaving her standing there watching him leave. She was so shocked but continued into the library and going back to her table seeing all her books still there. Hermione sat down and continued reading the last book she was on, before getting up and grabbing a few other books. She couldn't concentrate on even one of the books though her mind was stuck on why Draco would have wanted to hug her. After all the insults that he had thrown at her over the years and there he was hugging her and saying thank you.

She was so confused, and even if he wouldn't tell her what was going on she would find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it and again please criticize I really would like it so I could improve. Only way to get better is to know what I am doing wrong. Tell me if I should slow it down, or what you would like to see in it. I admit I love fluff so I add alot of it into my stories when I get the chance. <strong>

**FB page: .com/pages/-How-you-feeling-Georgie-Saint-Like-/204751549546548**

**So long for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I would love to thanks to Jazlyn Josel for being my first reviewer and scaryneko for my second review. I know I will get more reviewers...I hope. Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter three and I hope that I may get new reviewers. So here goes chapter three and again hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to repeat it but I have to... I do not own Harry Potter but I wish I did, or atleast Fred Weasley(;**

* * *

><p><strong>Accident or Fate<strong>

The rest of the day was uneventful for Hermione, she sat in the library and read. She looked at the clock and noticed it was dinner time, she sighed and got up heading towards the Great Hall. She looked into the hall and noticed the Christmas decorations starting to be put up. Looking over at the Gryffindor Table she saw everyone having a good time and they didn't even seem to be missing her. She frowned and held back some tears. Why would they even notice she was gone or be looking for her, she was nothing to them.

Turning around and leaving before anyone saw her. She decided to head to the Gryffindor Tower. Walking along she heard the portraits gossiping about things she didn't care about and moving into different frames to pass it on.

"You there girl." Hermione turned to see a portrait of a big boned guy in Victorian period clothes on.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked moving over to the portrait.

"You are that Granger girl right?" He paused to see her nod. "Please tell these babbling buffoons in the portrait above that you are not dating that Malfoy boy."

She looked up into the portrait the man was talking about to see three girls about the same age as her waiting for her answer. "I am not dating Malfoy. What could possibly give you that idea"

"Well we heard this young lovely lady walking by with these gorgeous twins telling them that she saw you hugging him by the library." The girl who looked the oldest, wearing a long yellow dress down to her ankles with long black hair spoke.

The youngest wearing a blue dress that looked the same but had long brown hair spoke next. "I think her name was Lavender, and I believe the twins were those lovely Patil twins."

"They seemed to love the gossip and said something about telling people at dinner." The last one spoke this. Hermione looked at her in a pink dress with long blonde hair, she looked the most beautiful.

Hermione was shocked by this news and knew she had to get away from it. How could they have seen her and Malfoy hugging. She didn't even realize that someone was watching, and now they were going to spread a lie about her and make her best friends hate her. They would never talk to her if they thought that she was dating Malfoy. She had to get her anger out but she didn't know how.

She made it up the the Gryffindor Common Room and ran up the the dorm room. Looking around she noticed that all the other girls were down in the Great Hall and locked the door. She fell onto her bed, she was not going to cry, they didn't deserve her tears. As she fell onto her bed she felt something cold and hard fall down to her side. Hermione looked up and noticed that it was the knife she had used the other night to make the slowly fading marks on her arm. Hermione knew that if it worked last night to get rid of her sadness maybe it could get her anger out to.

Slowly she pulled her sleeve up and pulled the knife out of it's sheath. The small shimmer of her blood still there on the blade. She dragged the shinning metal over her old scars reopening them and sliding it over a few more areas making the blood spill out over her arm and sheets. The blood slowly started staining her white sheets and she let out a gasp as she finished making the final line on her arm. She looked down and saw she had the three scars from last night and had made four more lines. She sighed and put the knife back into the sheath.

Hermione then pulled out her wand sealing her cuts and cleaning the blood up off her sheets. She then started wiping away the now drying blood on her arm. She quickly hide the knife back under her pillows and decided it may be best if she went and got a warm bath.

Standing up she grabbed a red towel from her wardrobe and a pair of white shorts with a green tank top and headed towards the prefects bathroom. She took all the back corridors making sure she wouldn't run into anyone. Hermione reached the passageway and gave the password walking in. She heard the water running already and covered her eyes walking around the corner just in case someone was already in the bath.

"Go ahead and put your hand down, I'm decent" Hermione froze hearing the voice and sighed.

Hermione put her hand down and saw Draco standing there in a bright green towel with a silver snake at the bottom corner. She rolled her eyes seeing it, and moved up to his stomach and chest. She could see the muscles of his body fully now, without his sweater on. They were so tight and defined and it showed how much he had grown up from the first time they had met.

"Are you done checking me out yet. I was planning on taking a bath alone Granger. Unless you want to join me?" Draco spoke smirking at her.

She smirked, **'Two can play at this game' **

"I'm sure you would enjoy that _Draco._" She smiled at him seductively. Hermione had no idea what was getting into her but it seemed natural to flirt with him like this, even if it was jokingly. She could tell Draco wasn't expecting this so while he was froze in shock, she moved to put bubbles into the bathtub.

"You know I'm not leaving _Hermione._" The blonde spoke. Hermione ignored him and stepped behind a changing screen and started undressing. Draco to this time to quickly slip into the giant, Olympic pool sized tub removing his towel as the bubbles covered him besides his face. He saw Hermione's hand come out from behind the screen with her wand and suddenly he couldn't even see the other side of the tub any more.

Hermione quickly walked out and took off her towel and slipped into the tub pulling bubbles around her. She took her wand and cast the reverse charm so she could see Draco again.

"I knew you wouldn't leave" She said smirking.

"I told you I wouldn't leave brainiac" He said laying against the side of the tub.

She ignored his comment and mimicked his movement also laying against her side of the tub. She breathed a sigh of relief as the warm water embraced her body. She closed her eyes and just sat there ignoring the world around her.

Then the silence was broken. "I'm guessing you heard the rumor and that is why you aren't down at dinner?" Draco asked looking at her.

She sighed nodding yes to his answer. "Lavender Brown started it. She probably ran out of true gossip so made something up.

"Why would she start it about you though? There are plenty of other victims she could chose." He seemed serious on this part.

She sighed yet again **'I should really stop sighing' **"Probably because she doesn't want Ron having anything to do with me, so why not make up something about me dating his and Harry's arch enemy."

"I'm flattered I had no idea Weaselhead and Potty considered me their arch enemy" His voice dripping with sarcasm

"Do you spend your whole day coming up with new names for my friends?" Hermione asked frowning

He made a noise that sounded like a chuckle "Why would I worry about the-boy-who-refuses-to-die and the weasel-orangutan?"

She laughed a little. "Whatever you say Malfoy."

"Now it's back to Malfoy? Come now I thought we were dating." He did a little pout.

"Very funny and that pout looks very childish on you" She said smirking

"I get told my pout is very cute not childish." He said "And by the way do you want to annoy Lavender a bit. I could use something to entertain myself."

She looked confused "What do you mean?"

"Well Brown made the rumor up so that you would be annoyed right? Right don't you annoy her and make the rumor true?" He said smirking back.

She looked at him shocked. "Are you Draco Malfoy asking me out?"

"Bloody hell no, I'm just meaning it would be fun to annoy you friends and Brown. You get revenge on Brown for making up the rumor and I get to annoy Weasel and lightning face." He said

"I really don't think so Malfoy. I mean we wouldn't even be able to act 'in love' we hate each other" She said.

He smirked "We are having a decent conversation now. Plus I think you are doubting mine and your own acting skills. You've been acting okay since your bodyguards paired off with their girlfriends."

"How did you know about that?" She asked shocked

He shrugged. "I didn't you just told me."

She glared at him. "You know what fine I'll go along with it. As long as long as you tell me why the hell you have the dark mark on your arm."

His eyes got wide and he moved his right arm to cover the mark. "How did you know about it?"

"I saw a little mark on your arm when we were in the Room of the Requirements, didn't know exactly until you just told me." She said

He glared at her "That was a dirty trick Granger. I think it is kind of obvious why I have the mark, it's the same reason as anyone has the mark. I'm a Death Eater. Look I'm not talking about this with you, you don't care anyways you'll just run off and tell Potter."

"No I am not, I want to help you though. Not with whatever you are planning but getting you out of it. Whatever it is Voldemort," Draco shivered hearing the name "has you doing I can promise you isn't the right thing to be doing Draco." she finished.

He looked at her shockingly and he lowered his head. "You don't get it he is going to kill my mother if I don't do this. I need to do it I just have it" A few tears started falling from his eyes.

"Draco, Dumbledore can help you protect your mother if you tell him. When is it that you have to have this thing done? If it's not for awhile you can just think it over and hopefully come to the right answer." She said swimming over to his side making sure bubbles stayed around her and him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you are way to smart for your own good" He said looking up straight into her eyes. Their mouths only a few inches from each other. She noticed his face coming closer to hers **'I shouldn't be doing this but it feels right.' ** She started moving towards him to, but suddenly she felt him pull her arm up.

"Now how about you tell me what is going on with these scars." He said looking at her seriously.

She pulled her arm away. "It's nothing just some marks..." He looked at her more seriously. "Fine I have been doing it. I've just needed to relieve some stress lately."

"Well for now on you won't be doing that. Tomorrow I demand you bring me what you were using to do this so you stop" He said.

She looked at him shocked. "You have no control over me"

"Yes I do _ dear_ we are dating now you agreed if I told you about the mark." He smirked "So I want the thing that did this tomorrow. And you may want to put up that shield again the bubbles are almost gone"

She looked at the bubbles that were starting to disappear and she quickly swam back over to her side grabbing her wand and casting the spell. She sighed at how close he was to seeing her with no clothes. She climbed out of the tub and went behind the changing wall and put on her tank top and shorts. She heard Draco call that he was decent and she took down the shield. Hermione walked out from behind the wall and saw Draco in grey sweat pants with the Slytherin written in green going up the side, the 'S' made with a snake. She watched as he pulled on yet another black sweater covering up the mark on his arm.

"You look good in green" He said smirking. "I'll see you tomorrow, when we put the revenge into action and make people believe we are dating" He said grabbing his towel and other clothes walking out of the bathroom heading towards the dungeons.

Hermione sighed and hook her head as she started back to the common room. **'What did I get myself into. I can't believed I agreed to this. I'm going to hurt Ron and Harry so much doing this. They are going to hate me...'**

A voice in the back of her head said something that sounded like 'They don't care about you as it is' She didn't want to believe it even if she thought that way also. She gave the Fat Lady the password and walked in. She saw Harry and Ron sitting without Ginny and Lavender by the fire and figured they already heard so might as well get it out of the way. Walking over to them she waved and sat down in her normal chair by them.

"Hey guys" She said smiling.

They looked at her, Ron glaring Harry looking at her with upset in his eyes. "What do you want shouldn't you be off snogging Malfoy" Ron said angrily.

Harry looked at him shaking his head. "What Ron means is, Why didn't you tell us you were dating Malfoy and why would you date Malfoy?"

"I didn't tell you because you would act exactly how Ronald is acting, and I'm dating him because I ran into him a little while ago and we just started talking. He isn't as bad as we thought he was." She said looking down into her lap.

"He tortured you for years Hermione, he called you a Mudblood and made life living hell for me and Harry all these years too. You say he isn't that bad well maybe you should date him have tons of fun with him both of you insulting Harry and me and who knows maybe you can go join You-Know-Who with him. I'm sure he would allow you since he _thinks_ you are close to Harry but being friends with Malfoy just shows how much you don't care about me and Harry." Ron finished standing up and smacking Hermione on the last word.

All of them seemed to freeze at that moment as Hermione reached up to grab the part of her face Ron had just touched. "Fine Ronald I'll leave your life alone. Don't bother even remember I existed." She got off running to her room and slamming the door, she could hear Harry yelling at Ron and Ron trying to explain he was sorry he did that. Hermione ignored the other girls in the room and pulled the curtains shut on her bed and lied there with silent tears coming down her face. as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys go I hope you like it. I think I may have moved a little to quickly with Draco and Hermione so I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I hope to get more reviews now that I have added more drama and I hope you guys liked it. Every reviewer gets a free Fire Whiskey... I mean Butter Beer... ^.^<strong>

**Review please and so long!**

**FB Page: .com/pages/-How-you-feeling-Georgie-Saint-Like-/204751549546548**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I am updating pretty fast but I don't care it's a good thing isn't it? So yeah not many more reviews besides a person who didn't review here saying that I changed Hermione's personality to much and Dramione stinks... I don't really care about those types of critisims I think that Dramione is amazing and Hermione (though strong in the books/movies) has to fall sometime which is why she cuts herself... Anyways enough ranting and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yet again J.K. Rowling (My queen) owns Harry Potter and I only own this plot *goes to emo corner***

* * *

><p><strong>Accident or Fate<strong>

Hermione woke and she could feel her eyes puffy from her crying. She sighed and pulled the curtains to her bed back seeing no one in the room. Standing up she felt really dizzy and grabbed her head. She had a horrible headache and knew it wasn't going away any time soon. Walking over to her wardrobe was posed as a challenge as she got used to walking again. Reaching into the wardrobe she pulled out a pair of fading denim jeans, a white cami, and a green cardigan sweater.

She changed and slipped on her shoes and went to make her bed. Hermione may have given up on trying to trick the house elves into freedom but she still felt wrong about making them clean her stuff up. Moving her pillow she saw the knife lying there and remembered what Draco had said he night before and grabbed it putting it into her pocket. She figured the least she could do is keep it with her just in case he mentioned it.

Hermione started walking down the stairs to the Common Room and saw people staring at her, some were whispering and she could only guess what they were talking about. She continued to walk out ignoring the call from Harry as she walked out. When she opened the portrait she froze seeing Draco there just standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She said stepping down from the entrance way.

He turned noticing her. He was wearing a green sweater and black pants. "Here to pick up my girlfriend of course" He smirked

"Look about that Draco, I can't do it. I'm glad me and you are getting along but I really can't do this to Harry and Ron. They were really upset last night especially Ron." She said starting to walk away.

He frowned. "We had a deal though and I thought you Gryffindors were true to your word or something."

"Look I'll do something else to make up for you telling me the secret but after last night it would be best me and you aren't even seen together." She said walking farther away

He started following her. "What happened last night, it wasn't just an argument was it?"

"How did y-" She was cut off by him

"Your eyes are still puffy plus I heard one of the girls coming out of the passage about you crying and the idiot duo yelling at each other." He said

"I really would rather not talk about it. It was just Ronald being himself." She said

He thought for a moment and pushed her up against a wall softly so he had his body against hers. "Well I think you owe me an explanation because you ruined my plan on messing with the Gryffindorks. Also I would think that you want revenge against whatever they did also, so what is it going to be date me so I can annoy the hell out of them or tell me what they did and I go tell one of the professors and get them into detention."

She started stuttering and her face started turning red from the blush. "Fine I'll still date you just don't get them in trouble. I still don't see why it is so important to date me to annoy Ronald and Harry though you can do that just by being around us."

"Because dating you is the best thing to do to annoy them, their little Gryffindor brain dating me the sexy, smart, handsome, Slytherin that every girl dreams about" He smirked "And you know as your boyfriend you owe me of an explanation of what the idiots did to you."

She rolled her eyes "Well you're out of luck there I'm not telling you."

The reached the Great Hall and walked in, and everything in the hall froze. It was silent as they walked in together and separated to go to their own table. Hermione sat down at the end of the table and the people already sitting down moved away from her. She frowned and just started eating ignoring the looks that she was getting. Hermione hated this feeling she was alone again and this time she was positive no one was happy to see her. Even some of the teachers were looking at her but Dumbledore was smiling he seemed happy that Draco and her were together. Hermione couldn't stand it though she grabbed a piece of toast and walked out of the Great Hall and headed out to the grounds.

She pulled her cardigan tight around her as she walked through the snow covered grass. She always loved the look of Hogwarts covered in snow. Hermione walked over to a rock by the lake and sat down leaning against it. She looked out over the lake and reached into her pocket. She looked over the knife and pulled it out of the sheath again. Hermione pulled up her cardigan sleeve and looked at the marks that looked brighter now that the weather made her look paler.

Hermione started to bring the knife to her skin when she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up to see Draco standing there stopping her from making the cold blade hit her skin. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I-I couldn't help it, the looks and glares and all the people I called my friends ignored me and moved away from me like I was the plague. What do you want me to do?" She said stopping tears.

He looked at her and she thought she actually saw worry in his eyes. "Come to me and talk about it. Doing this is just hurting yourself, I should know I used to do it." He pulled up his right sleeve to show the almost faded marks on his arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." She said letting the knife drop to the ground as he picked it up throwing it into the lake.

He looked at her "I know you didn't that's why I told you. I don't know why I'm trusting you lately but I am so don't go around almost killing yourself. I need one person to talk to so that if my secrets get out I only have one person to go around and kill myself" He said seriously but smirked afterwards. She couldn't help herself and smiled back.

"By the way he smacked me last night... Ron that's why I was crying. He yelled at me about how you made our lives living hell and that dating you was wrong and then he smacked me" She said looking down.

The next thing she knew he had thrown her a green sweatshirt that must have been his and he was gone. She slipped on the sweatshirt feeling cold and continued to sit their looking out at the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter I know it is short but I wanted to leave people hanging plus I am getting hungry and want dinner. Just writing this chapter I got two reviews and I am very happy Butter Beers for everyone! Reviews for this chapter means you get Red Vines! Hurry quickly!<strong>

**FB Page: .com/pages/-How-you-feeling-Georgie-Saint-Like-/204751549546548**

**Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my Rowling I can't believe how long it's been since I updated and I feel absolutely horrible. I haven't got as many reviews as I wish I would have gotten by now but I will not let this story die. I hope that this chapter will be longer to make up for it but if it is not don't be surprised it is midnight here and I was sick all day so yeah like I said don't be surprised now this chapter will mostly be based on where Draco went after he left Hermione so not sure how much Hermione will actually be in this chapter. Hope you like it still.**

**Disclaimer: I importunately do not own this amazing world of Harry Potter but I do own this story where the rightful couple of Dramione lives.**

* * *

><p><strong>Accident or <strong>**Fate **

Draco walked quickly away and looked back at her before making it into a dark part in the Forbidden Forest. He pulled his sleeve up and looked at the mark seeing the mark darker than normal. He hated when this happened it meant the Dark Lord was calling his followers and knew Draco could not come. Sometimes he felt it stinging and thought that the Dark Lord was doing it just because he knew that it would hurt him.

He wanted to go off and hurt the Weasel but knew right now he had to get rid of the pain in his arm before he could go face him. Draco had learned by now that using really cold water numbs his arm and he wouldn't have to feel the pain. Quickly walking over to a small puddle of water he felt it and it felt really cold so he quickly sunk his arm fully into the water and waited as the cold over took his arm. He sat there starting to feel his arm numb .

The Pure-blood stood up and pulled his sleeve back down and standing up straight. He felt horrible for some reason leaving Granger by herself after what she had told him, that's why he left his sweatshirt with her. He had no idea what was coming over him he was actually feeling bad for the mud-blood. Draco was so confused he had never felt bad for anyone but himself and yet here was a girl he tortured his whole life in Hogwarts and just because she was trying to help him he felt he should help her. He reached up and punched a tree, he shouldn't be feeling this way he was a Pure-blooded Malfoy. Draco shook his head and held his fist against the tree for a minute before pulling away. He had something else he needed to do.

Draco slowly walked towards the Quidditch Pitch. He knew that Potter had saved the field for Gryffindor today and even though it was early he knew that him and Weasley would be out there. They always got their early to just hang out most the time with their girlfriends but this time he had a feeling they were alone.

Draco walked onto the pitch and sure enough there they were flying up ahead. He stood there waiting for them to notice him and it didn't take long with Ron to come flying at him not even thinking of stopping until he was about a foot in front of him. Draco had to admit he was getting better at flying but he was still a mess.

"What do you want Malfoy" Harry said

"I want to know why Weasley here smacked my _girlfriend_" He knew that adding emphasize onto the word would get them angrier and he was right he saw Ron's lip move into a snarl.

"We didn't do anything to her Malfoy just get out of here we don't need to hear from you or her." Ron said glaring at him.

"I don't think it's right for you to lie about hurting someone you called your best friend" Draco said glaring hat him.

Harry looked back and forth between the two "Look Malfoy we just want to forget about last night. We don't want to deal with this. Hermione betrayed us by not telling us you two were dating."

"She did not betray you she kept it to herself because she was afraid of things like Weasley did. It's not like she ran off and asked to be moved into Slytherin and join You-Know-Who." Draco said keeping his eyes on Ron only.

Ron scuffed. "We can't even tell that anymore for all we know she did. I mean if she keeps the fact she's dating a murderer like you then how do we know she isn't a Death Eater now."

"Ron!" Harry yelled as Draco grabbed Ron by the neckline of his robes and held him up against the wall.

Draco glared at him "Don't you ever call me a murderer and Hermione is as much as a Death Eater as your precious Dumbledore. I can't believe she even considers you a friend or at least did consider you one. I can't believe you were put into Gryffindor you are nothing but a coward and willing to blame others for things when you have no idea of what is going on in their lives. Just give up Weasley and don't bother ever trying to talk to Hermione again or I will personally make you the first person I kill." Draco dropped him and turned to leave.

Harry quickly went and helped Ron up, but as Ron stood up he pulled his wand out and pointed it at Draco. The blonde turned around grabbing the wand disarming Ron quickly. "So now you are going to act brave? Wait you still aren't because you feel tough using your fist against a girl but feel weak using them against me, you have to use a wand against me. You are pathetic" Draco said stuffing his wand back into his pocket and walking away this time Ron just stood there glaring at Draco's back. Harry was unsure what to do it was the first time he ever felt like he agreed with Malfoy on anything. Ron was getting out of control with this he had actually called Hermione a Death Eater.

Draco walked off the Qudditch field avoiding the Gryffindors that were starting to pile in for practice. Draco continued walking and looked out over the lake and noticed Hermione not there anymore. She probably was in the library now but he didn't want to see her. He still was confused about why he was feeling the way he was about her and just wanted to think it over. He also needed to get back to work on the project he was working on in the Room of Requirements.

The blonde knew he should stop with the project now that Hermione had made the point that Dumbledore could help. Draco knew though that his family was in danger if he did not complete this project for the Dark Lord. He sighed walking up towards the seventh floor, he had to think this over more before agreeing and until then he had to keep working on this project. Walking into the Room of Requirements he saw the exact person he didn't want to see at that moment but for some reason he felt glad to see her at the same time. She was asleep against the exact cabinet that he came to work on. He also noticed that she was wearing his sweatshirt and his heart did a flip a bit and he smiled sitting down next to her just watching her before pulling out the apple he had in the cabinet and a book from off the ground eating the apple and reading the book.

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go I know it isn't as long as I had hoped but I am really tired so yeah. I added a little drapple in there at the end not much of course but still. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to write more often but I am trying to actually do better with school so please don't hold me to my word. Good night or whatever it is where you are.<strong>

**Good bye**

**FB Page: .com/pages/-How-you-feeling-Georgie-Saint-Like-/204751549546548**


End file.
